dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Pruslas
Pruslas (Gigademon in the NES version) is one of the four fiends that guard the barrier in IV and a regular monster in the Dragon Quest game series series. Originally debuting in Dragon Quest IV, Pruslas is now a recurring boss monster in many Dragon Quest games. Appearance Pruslas is a large, purple-scaled, lizard-like demon wielding a large club. In more recent games, he has taken to wield a large, red club in only one hand. This makes him differ slightly to the other types of monsters that look similar to him (such as Night clubbers and Balzack). Another thing that separates him from those monsters is his size. In the more recent Monsters games he is revealed to be quite a bit larger then the other two. He has piercing blue eyes, red claws, and tiny wings which somehow allow him to fly. Personality He is very devious and tricky, preferring to get the upper hand in battles by lying and cheating. He is also incredibly intelligent. His manipulative personality is quite helpful to Psaro, as unlike Aamon, he is very loyal. Biography Games Main Games ''IV He is one of the four demons found in the endgame maintaining the barrier around Psaro and his castle. He may the most devious of the four (Aamon is the only possible exception).Upon the hero's arrival, he congratulates the hero for coming thus far. He tells the hero to "look behind you" for a treasure, that he has deserves it for being so brave. If the hero does so, Pruslas will immediately attack them from behind, giving him the ability to strike when the party is unprepared. Pruslas casts Kasap to lower the party's defense, and issues high-power attacks with his club. This has a high chance for a Critical Hit. X Pruslas attacks the party in a cave but is ultimately defeated. Side Games Joker 2 Professional Pruslas appears in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 PRO as a three space X rank monster and a boss as well, attacking the party from behind in a large castle. This is more then likely a reference to Dragon Quest IV and how he told the party to look behind them so that he could surprise attack them from behind. Recipe: Ruin x Alabast Dragon(Atlas and Drakulard will work in place of the Alabast Dragon) Terry's Wonderland 3D Pruslas appears as well in the 3DS adaption of Dragon Quest Monsters, once again as an X rank monster that takes up three spaces. He has powerful attacks with a high critical hit ratio, but also has a tendency to miss frequently. The recipe is mostly unchanged from Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Professional, requiring a Ruin and Alabast Dragon to synthesize. It is unknown whether Atlas and Drakulard still work in the Alabast Dragon's place, however. Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQMBRV - Pruslas.png|Pruslas' artwork for ''MBRV. Pruslas DQIV NES.gif|Dragon Quest IV DQIV - Pruslas.png|Dragon Quest IV DS Pruslas PRO.png|Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Pruslas X.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot Pruslas X3.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot Pruslas X2.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot DQMJ2PRO - Pruslas2.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Icon DQM2 - Pruslas.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot DQM2 - Pruslas2.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot DQM2 - Pruslas3.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest X enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters